


By the way you have grandparents

by issen4



Category: HIStory 3: 圈套 | HIStory 3: Trapped, HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 09:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/issen4/pseuds/issen4
Summary: Title says it all. I don't know how the series ends but this just popped into my mind. Let's assume it's a happy ending, right?





	By the way you have grandparents

Shao Fei said to him a week after he was discharged from hospital, "Do you know that you have grandparents?"

The idea struck Tang Yi as incredible. The conflict that had taken his world and turned it upside down had also wound itself so tightly around him, Tang-ye, Li Li Zhen and Chen Wen Hao that it was hard to imagine anyone outside could be connected to him. "You mean-"

Shao Fei nodded, that ridiculous curl on his head wriggling in time with his bobbing head. "Yeah, Li Zhen Jie's parents." He pulled the blankets off from where he'd been lounging (Tang Yi had brought him breakfast in bed) and went to a drawer in the wardrobe, pulling out the music box that belonged to him. "Li Zhen Jie left this for me. And as it turned out, she had left an identical one for you too. They are really old, I bet Li Zhen Jie got them from her parents. I bet they could tell us why, too."

Tang Yi was still trying to process the concept of grandparents. "Where do they live?"

"Oh, Tainan," Shao Fei said airily. "Li Zhen Jie brought me to see them the first time I got shot-"

"You got shot? When?" he took hold of Shao Fei by the shoulders and looked at him up and down.

Shao Fei looked guilty at inadvertently worrying him. "Shot at, actually." He placed his arms around Tang Yi in turn. "I wasn't injured, but I was, erm, freaked out. At that time, I'd just been promoted to detective and I thought I was gonna die for sure." He had the cheek to give Tang Yi a sly smile. "But as I told you, I don't die that easily."

Tang Yi sighed and hugged him. It had been too close. 

After a long moment Shao Fei picked up the thread of what he'd been saying. "Like I said, we could visit them."

Tang Yi said, "You didn't say that just now."

"I was working up to it." Shao Fei extricated himself from Tang Yi's arms. "How about it?"

"How about what?"

"Would you like to meet them?"

It was tempting yet confounding. He had grandparents. Who were still alive.

Shao Fei twinned an arm around his. "We don't have to tell them who you are, if you don't want to. Yet. Telling them that Li Zhen Jie had a child is going to be a really big thing, anyway. But I've been visiting a few times a year, so they won't be surprised to see me. How about it?"

"But they'd be expecting to see only you."

"You are my boyfriend, so of course you'd be with me."

The casual mention of "boyfriend" disarmed Tang Yi enough that he blurted, "When?"

"Today," Shao Fei said, turning towards the wardrobe to grab a bath towel. 

"But-"

"When Li Zhen Jie died, they came up to see to the funeral arrangements," Shao Fei said, turning around to face Tang Yi. His eyes were faraway with memory. "Li Zhen Jie didn't say, but I think they had a falling out years ago because Li Zhen Jie insisted on being a cop. And at the funeral, they overheard some of the rumours about her and Xing Tian Meng. Just vague stuff, but I know they were angry about it.

"I want to tell them that Li Zhen Jie's name has been cleared," Shao Fei said, looking at Tang Yi. "Will you come with me?"

Put like that, Tang Yi nodded.

 

***

(omake)

"By the way, we've got to get our relationship in order before we reach Tainan," Shao Fei said once he had settled down beside Tang Yi in the first-class seat. The suggestion to drive down was mooted by Shao Fei who had exclaimed, "Haven't you heard of gaotie*?"

Tang Yi was by now no longer alarmed by Shao Fei's seemingly serious intentions to 'discuss' their relationship. Rather than entertaining paranoid fears about Shao Fei coming to his senses and ending his dangerous association with a (soon-to-be former) gang boss, Tang Yi realised that Shao Fei was teasing him by first alarming him and then making totally bogus assumptions.

"What do you mean by that?" He gave Shao Fei a wary look. What was this policeman up to now?

"Well," Shao Fei pretended to consider, "our generational rank is totally off. Look, Li Zhen Jie took care of me like a big sister. But she's actually your birth mother."

"So?" Tang Yi could sit back, now that he understood more of his lover's surprising turns of thought. "Where are you going with this?" He pulled Shao Fei to his side, liking the feeling of having him close for the long train trip. He paid scant attention to the announcement that the train journey was starting soon.

Shao Fei's eyes were glinting with humour. "So, if I'm, ahem, Li Zhen Jie's younger brother, then you would actually be my nephew. So I'm in a relationship with my nephew, which is incest."

Tang Yi rolled his eyes, glad that they had decided to come on this trip alone. If he had brought any of his bodyguards and they heard what Shao Fei was saying, they'd fall over laughing. 

"But if I'm your boyfriend, then Li Zhen Jie would be my mother-in-law. You see how messed up this is?" 

"You are ridiculous," Tang Yi said solemnly, and kissed him as the train sped out of the station.

 

*gaotie, of course, is the high-speed train system in Taiwan


End file.
